A new friend
by kidflash2007
Summary: A new hero joins the justice league, and he knows the Flash, but the Flash doesn't seem to know him, how is all that possible?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

In the dark corners of Central City lyed a lesser known citizen named Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen, the second Flash.

Bart was walking around the depths of Central City looking for trouble as always.

The teenager kicked an aluminum can down an alley and listened to it rattle all the way down.

Bart then heard footsteps sprinting down the street which Bart was walking down as well.

"What the heck?" Bart began.

The teenager hid within the shadows to see who it was.

He saw the Trickster running down the alley and into a bar, which Bart was all too familiar with.

Bart looked through the windows of the bar, and saw three of the worst villians in Central City, all at one table.

"Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master, all together again." Bart whispered. "This could only mean trouble for the Flash."

Bart heard footsteps approaching him from behind, so he sped around to see a shadowy figure.

"Who the hell...?" Bart began.

Bart wasn't able to finish his sentance, because the shadowy figure through a punch and nailed Bart right in the face, knocking him unconcious.

Bart was then dragged to an unknown location and woke up in what seemed to be an abondonded warehouse.

"Where am I?" Bart asked out loud.

"Your new home Bart." The shadowy figure grinned. "Your new home."

**sorry for the short first chapter, but this was all I could think of right now, I'll update soon though.**

**-kidflash2007**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Bart looked around, but stayed where he was, not wanting to risk death.

"Someone needs to do some redecorating." Bart joked outloud, only to be punched in the jaw.

"Don't bother stalling, you know what we want." One man said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Bart grinned.

Bart earned himself another punch in the face, this time, makinghim topple over slightly.

"Fine, I know that you want me to tell you the name of the Flash, but you guys are just wasting your time, and mine." Bart said cooly.

"You either tell us, or you get a bullet in the face." Another man threatened.

Bart thought for a moment, then made another stupid joke.

"Fine, but I feel that you should know who I work for..." Bart began.

"What's his name?" A different guy said.

"...Mr. kiss my butt, would you like me to introduce you?" Bart said, chuckling slightly.

Bart was kicked in the face, but this time, he pretended to be unconcious.

The men all left, and when he knew that they were gone, Bart sat up, and untied himself.

"Morons." Bart laughed silently before standing up.

He ran for the door and made it, then he made sure nobody was around so he could fully escape.

Bart ran as fast as a teenager was able, but stopped when he reached his friend Wally's lab in the police station.

"Maybe Wally could help me." Bart said, running inside.

"Bart?" Wally said confused. "what're you doing here?"

"I was ambushed by some guys who were looking for the true identity of the Flash."

"Did you tell them?"

"Nah, I'm way too smart for that Wally."

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as you're safe."

Bart nodded and sat down in a chair.

Wally looked out the window and saw that it was raining, so he left and brought back an umbrella for Bart.

"You may want to get home, you know how your mom loves to worry about you." Wally said smilng, handing the umbrella to Bart.

Bart grasped the umbrella, then left home.

On the way, he noticed small bolts of lighting flashing in the sky.

"Creepy." Bart chuckled to himself.

But the lightning bolts seems to be getting closer and larger, so Bart hurried home.

However, he tripped and fell, then, was struck by one of the bolts of lightning, making him fall unconcious on the ground.

**end of chapter 2**


	3. the power

**chapter 3**

Later that night, Bart was awaked by a woman and what seemed to be her child.

"Are...you...okay...?" The woman asked slowly.

Bart arched an eyebrow at this woman, but noticed that her child went to go cacth a small butterfly.

But what scared Bart the most, is that when the child jumped to catch the butterfly, the child landed onto the ground slowly, as if the child had been jumping in water.

"What's going on here?" Bart asked the woman.

This time, the woman made the confused face and looked at Bart.

"Can...you...talk...slower...please...?" The woman asked, slowly again.

Bart leaped onto his feet and tried running, and noticed that where ever he ran, everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion.

A man painting a store accidentally dropped a bucket of paint, but the paint fell at an extremely slow pace.

It dropped so slow, that Bart realised that an elderly woman was directly under the can when it was falling, so he ran as fast as he could, and stopped the paint bucket from falling on the innocent woman.

"Oh...my...gosh...thank...you...young...man...!" the elderly woman said to Bart, just as slow as the woman who woke him up.

Bart knew that this woman wouldn't be able to hear him if he spoke at his own speed, so he smiled and nodded at the small woman.

He decided to see what else had changed.

Bart walked over to the worst part of town, where there was nothing but gangs, drugs and violence.

He picked up a beer bottle and through it at one of the larger gang members.

Bart heard the beer bottle break, and waited for the gang member to react.

The gang member walked up to Bart and through a punch at him.

Luckily for Bart, the gang member's punch, was slower than molassess.

So Bart grabbed the fist, and through the gang member at a wall.

Then all of the other gang members attacked him, only to meet the same fate as the first.

Bart thought quietly to himself for a moment while smirking.

_"This is interesting, no matter 'what' I do, everything other than me, is moving in slow motion somehow. This is very interesting."_

Then he ran to the one person that he _knew_ could help him, Wally.

He ran over to Wally's house and knocked on the door, only to see Wally open the door.

"Bart...are...you...okay...?" Wally said, just as slowly as everyone else.

Bart knew that _Wally_ would understand what he was saying.

"I'm not sure, but everything's moving _really_ slow, and it's starting to get creepy." Bart said, at his own speed.

Wally's eyes widened at Bart's new speed, then he decided to talk at Bart's speed.

"What happened to you Bart?" Wally said, so Bart could understand.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may've had to do with when I was struck by lightning last night." Bart said frantically.

"Uh oh." Wally said sadly.

"What? What is it Wally?"

"Bart, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"First, promise me that you won't over-react."

"I promise, now tell me!"

"Bart, you're a speedster now..."

Wally waited for a reaction from Bart, but all that happened, was Bart fainting...

**end of chapter 3**


	4. Thad Thwane and back to Barry's time

**chapter 4**

Wally sighed and set Bart on his couch and waited for him to wake up.

Once Bart woke up, Wally stood up and stared down at him.

"You okay kid?" Wally asked, concerned.

"I have no idea anymore."

"You'll get used to your powers, just take it easy Bart."

"So, I'm a speedster huh?"

"Apperently so."

"Well, that's interesting."

"You should probably be getting home Bart. Maybe get some rest."

"Alright, catch ya later Wally."

"You too kid, and tell your mom I said hi, will ya kid?"

"Sure thing Wally."

Wally smiled and nodded, while Bart zipped out of Wally's house.

Bart started thinking again, which was bad because the same man that had kidnapped him, knocked him unconcious and dragged him to a different location.

Once Bart woke up, he realized that he was encased in a large tube shaped chamber, filled with a strange liquid.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Bart yelled.

"You're about to find out." the man said, walking out of the shadows.

Bart's eyes widened as he realized who the man was, it was an ex-police officer, Hunter Zolomon.

"Zolomon?" Bart asked, shocked slightly.

"Shut up and brace yourself for cloning."

"Cloning!?"

Before Bart could do anything else, he was shocked until the machine had enough of his DNA.

Moments later, Bart saw a teenage figure standing next to Hunter.

"Bart Allen, meet Thaddeus Thwane." Hunter said, grinning.

"Thwane, why does that name sound so familiar?" Bart asked himself queitly.

"Because, your grandfather, Barry Allen, killed a man named Thwane."

"Damnit."

"And now Thad here, is going to fix that little problem."

"Is that so?"

Thad and Hunter both grinned at Bart.

"I'm going back into the past, to stop your grandpa from killing Thwane, then I'm gonna kill Barry myself!!" Thad grinned.

"I'll stop you Thwane, I swear it." Bart said, gritting his teeth.

"Highly doubtful." Hunter said, grinning and pushing a button.

Then, a swirling portal appeared, and Huntr shoved Thad through the portal.

"Hell no!!" Bart yelled, then he bursts through the glass, and leaped through the portal after Thad.

"Perfect." Hunter said, smirking.

Then the portal opened in Central City, back in the 21st century.

"I'm here, time to find Allen." Thad whispered to himself.

"You're not finding anyone Thwane, because you're as good as finished." Bart said, appearing behind him.

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Bart glared at Thad, who merely smirked back.

"Do you think this wise Bart?" Thad said, chuckling to himself.

"I'm just here to stop you from saving a criminal from what he deserves." Bart replied, still glaring.

"Then this should be fun."

"Yeah."

Bart and Thad readied themselves in a fighting stance, Bart still glaring, and Thad still with his smirk.

"Game on." Bart said quietly.

Bart then spat in Thad's direction, and sped toward him.

Thad grinned and followed Bart's lead, running toward him.

"Big mistake..." Bart whispered to himself, smirking.

Then, out of nowhere, Wally West appeared and threw the two teenagers onto their backs.

"Wally!?" Bart shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah, who are you?" Wally asked in reply to Bart.

"THAT GUY is Wally West!?" Thad had blurted out.

"Shut it Thwane." Bart had said, annoyed.

Thad then leaped onto his feet and sped away.

Bart then followed his lead and ran in the opposing direction, thinking.

_"I can't beleive it, WALLY is here in the past, but how?" _Bart thought to himself.

The young speedster ran until he found what he was looking for, Aunt Iris' house.

He then walked right inside, knowing that nobody was there, and went right into a closet.

**MEANWHILE IN DOWNTOWN CENTRAL CITY...**

The Flash, Wally West, arrived in downtown Central City, after hearing that Captain Cold was back and wreaking havoc.

"Not so fast, Cold!" The Flash had said authoritivly.

"Oh, so if it isn't the Flash, ready to be put on ice." C.C. had said, mockingly.

Captain Cold raised his ice-gun and aimed it at the Flash, but unfortunatley for him, the Flash had already disappeared.

"Wha-? Where'd he...? " Captain Cold began, until the Flash had knocked him onto the ground.

"Still too slow, Cold." The Flash mocked out loud to the ice criminal.

But, unbeknowst to the Flash, Captain Cold grabbed his ice-gun and froze the Flash's feet, rendering him helpless.

"I hope you're wearing something warm Flash..." Captain COld laughed. "...because I'm predicting a cold snap!!"

Captain Cold raised his face toward the sky and laughed in victory.

Until suddenly, Cold disappeared, and re-apepeared next to a building, completely tied up and with his ice-gun destroyed.

Also, to add more to the suprise, the Flash had found that his feet were un-frozen, when he had nothing to do with any of it!

_"What just happened?"_ The Flash had thought to himself.

Flash then leaped onto his feet, and disappeared to the Justice League watchtower.

"Batman, we got a huge problem." Flash had begun.

"I know, there's someone just as fast as you running through america faster than mach 2!" Batman had responded.

"To add to the suprise, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE IS!!" Flash yelled, slightly angry.

"We'll be sure to find out."

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER...**

"Anything yet Batman?" Flash asked.

"We've checked every single person alive, and nobody matches this guy."

"Then he can't be a person at all."

"Oh, I'm a person alright."

Batman and Flash turned their heads to see a boy who looked no older than twelve, leaning against a wall wearing an odd costume.

"Who're you?" Flash said.

"I'm a new guy, I haven't really decided on a name though" the stranger had said, smirking.

"Just what are you, kid?" Batman said.

"I'm what you'd call a 'speedster', probably the fastest one around."

"Not true, I'M the fastest man alive!" Flash said, angered at the stranger now.

"Not for long...old man." the new kid said, smirking with arrogance.

The Flash didn't have long to respond, for the new kid had already ran off before the Flash could even take a breathe.

_"Who is the kid?" _Flash wondered.

**end of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

The Flash came out of his thoughts and chased the new hero.

But when he least expected, he was tripped by the kid, making Flash fall onto his stomach.

"Ya know, for someone so fast, you're a little slow, ya know that?" The kid had said, grinning, then speeding away again, only to be tripped by Batman.

"If you think you're the best, then how about a test of your powers?" Batman said, in his regular 'dark' tone.

"Sure, I might as well show everyone what I'm capable of before I go back to where I'm from."

"Where exactly ARE you from?" The Flash said, standing up.

"Not here, I'll tell ya that much." The boy said, speeding to the watchtower's training room.

By the time Batman and Flash caught up with him, the kid was already half-way through training.

After at least 10 minutes of observing the kid's fighting style, Batman shook his head.

"He never seems to think before attacking, he's always fighting by instinct, he far too impulsive." Batman said, slightly disappointed.

The kid had already finished training, and walked up to the two older heroes.

"How'd I do?" He said, smiling side-ways.

"You're too crazy and impulsive to be a good hero." Flash said, before Batman could.

"Is that so?" the kid said, before speeding off again, this time, back to Central City.

By the tme Flash was in Central City, most of the criminals were being arrested and had the same note attacked to their backs.

_"Here is a present to the police, city, and Flash, enjoy. signed, the speedster without a name."_ the note had said.

"This kid IS fast, maybe he really is faster than me." The Flash murmured to himself.

"That's because I AM faster than you." the kid said, appearing behind the Flash.

The Flash then spun around and grabbed the kid by his collar.

"Who ARE you?" The Flash asked the kid, slightly angry. "And how do you know me?"

"I was wondering about that, so I decided to call myself what Batman called me, 'Impulse', it's catchy." the kid said, smiling. "And I know you, because I've met you before."

"Well, 'Impulse', you need alot of training, but unfortunatley, I can't."

"I already know what I need to know."

"No you don't, you need to think before you ever pick a fight."

"Thinking takes too long, just like this conversation."

Before the Flash could respond, Impulse vibrated his molecules, and got himself out of the Flash's grasp, and sped away.

**end of chapter 6**


End file.
